Lisa Ann Beley
Lisa Ann Beley (born April 2, 1975 in Edmonton, Canada) is a Canadian voice actress. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Darkstalkers (1995) - Additional Voices *Exosquad (1993-1994) - Additional Voices *G.I. Joe: Extreme (1995) - Additional Voices *He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (2002-2004) - Teela, Qadian Cat-Child (ep10), Qadian Woman (ep11) *Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century (1999) - Additional Voices *Slugterra (2013) - Resistance Leader (ep37), Tough Kid (ep37) *Street Fighter (1995) - Additional Voices *Superbook (2013) - Rahab (ep17), Science Teacher (ep17) *X-Men: Evolution (2003) - Additional Voices 'Animation - Dubbing' *Mix Master: King of Cards (2006) - Jasmine, Bubri, Mother A., Snail, Women 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Bratz: Super Babyz (2007) - Explodo Girl *Bratz Babyz: The Movie (2006) - Additional Voices *G.I. Joe: Spy Troops (2003) - Scarlett *G.I. Joe: Valor vs. Venom (2004) - Scarlett *Max Steel: Bio Crisis (2008) - Kat Ryan, N-Tek Computer Voice *Max Steel: Countdown (2006) - Kat Ryan, N-Tek Computer Voice *Max Steel: Dark Rival (2007) - Kat Ryan, N-Tek Computer Voice *Planet Hulk (2010) - Caiera 'TV Specials' *Hot Wheels: AcceleRacers: Breaking Point (2005) - Karma Eiss *Hot Wheels: AcceleRacers: Ignition (2005) - Karma Eiss *Hot Wheels: AcceleRacers: The Speed of Silence (2005) - Karma Eiss *Hot Wheels: AcceleRacers: The Ultimate Race (2005) - Karma Eiss Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Black Lagoon (2007) - Eda (ep7) *Black Lagoon: The Second Barrage (2008) - Eda, Boy (ep11), Boy in the Park (ep7) *Death Note (2008-2009) - Hal Lidner *Elemental Gelade (2007) - Additional Voices *Mobile Suit Gundam 00 (2008-2009) - Sumeragi Lee Noriega, Marina's Follower (ep13), Waitress (ep10) *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED (2004-2005) - Murrue Ramius *Mobile Suit Gundam Wing (2000) - Additional Voices *Shakugan no Shana (2007) - Tiamat *The Daichis: Earth Defense Family (2004) - Additional Voices *The Story of Saiunkoku (2007-2009) - Lady of the Night (ep12), Seien's Mother (ep20), Shokun Hong, Young Koyu (ep15) *Transformers: Cybertron (2005) - Override 'Movies - Dubbing' *Fatal Fury: The Motion Picture (1999) - Mai Shiranui *Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz: Special Edition (2001) - Additional Voices *Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie: A Wakening of the Trailblazer (2011) - Sumeragi Lee Noriega *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: The Empty Battlefield (2005) - Murrue Ramius *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: The Far-Away Dawn (2005) - Murrue Ramius *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: The Rumbling Sky (2005) - Murrue Ramius 'OVA - Dubbing' *Black Lagoon: Roberta's Blood Trail (2013) - Cathy (ep1), Eda Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Motion Comics' *Eternals (2014) - Thena Eliot, Ludmilla *Inhumans (2013) - Medusa *Wolverine: Weapon X: Tomorrow Dies Today (2014) - Agent 5, Evan Wakowski (Kid), Female Scientist, Miranda Bayer, Nurse, Spider-Woman/Jessica Drew, Tech Video Games 'Video Games' *Invisible, Inc. (2015) - Additional Voices *Mark of the Ninja (2012) - Additional Voices *Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War: Soulstorm (2008) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2 (2009) - Rezin Schnyder *Mobile Suit Gundam: Encounters in Space (2003) - Cima Garahau, Kycilia Zabi Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (48) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (21) *Years active on this wiki: 1993-2015. Category:Canadian Voice Actors